Grey Clouds I
by Fukusono
Summary: The sun is setting but the horizon is blocked by grey clouds. Akatsuki's new member is a grief to the people of the world of Naruto. Will they be the death of the world, or something else? OC
1. Chapter 1

This is another one of my older stories, so please excuse the format and any spelling errors that my two spell checks didn't catch.

Name: Sayo Age: 16 Hair color: Jet Black Eye color: Sky Blue with a black ring around Iris Appearance: Black T-shirt and Camoflauge Cargo pants. Ninja shoes and the headband for Kumogakure on your head. Gauze wrapped around your right arm.  
Weapons: Shuriken, Kunai, abilities Abilities: Curse, Personal Abilities, Weapons, A few healing jutsu and Ninjutsu.  
Country: Kumogakure Rank: Chuunin

(Sayo POV)  
You where laying in the grass watching the clouds. You where not liked by the people in the town for two reasons. One was your special abilities and the other was your curse. When you where little your mother died and so did your father. You where told that the curse was placed on you by another family member to remind you of the pain that your parents went through to get you into this world. The curse aided you once before but of coarse at a cost. Your arm, where the curse was given to you, was bandaged and looked much worse than it really was. You where able to pick up a few abilities on the last mission so you where happy about that as well. Your last mission was to a village called Kusagakure. You only had to kidnap an high ranking enemy so that Kumogakure had a good bargaining chip and you succeeded. You Kidnapped one of Kusagakure's village elders. You started to drift back to your parents. It wasn't that you weren't somewhat happy with the living conditions you had now but it tore you apart to not be able to see your parents ever again. You did have a photo of them though. You lived in a hut outside of the city since the last time you lived in a house the villagers burned it down. Apparently they thought your curse was contagious. You laughed a bit to yourself at the thought of it being contagious. If it was contagious they would all be dead. You couldn't really blame them though, it is kinda scary to look at. As a matter of fact it gave you nightmares when you where a kid being taken care for by a village elder. You remembered the kind old lady well. She was very understanding and always tried to listen and understand your point of a argument or conversation. But as soon as she died, you where shunned from the village and people even sent assassins to kill you. You don't know why your a ninja of this village that hates you so much. You sighed, listening to the wind blow the Trees gracefully, the grass making a sound too. How could such a peaceful world have so many problems? A pink petal from a Sakura Tree fell onto your nose. You didn't bother to flick it off because you where still kind of tired. Your ideology of why they feared you was because you where so much more powerful then all of them where, they feared what you could do, not what you are doing. You sat up as your pet flew to you. Your pet was a rare kind of bird of prey. It had crimson on its head, wings and at the end of its tale while the rest of its body was gold. It landed on your arm as you stuck it out. You smiled as it nuzzled against your face. Aero was your pet bird that you used on recon missions and sometimes even in combat by using special jutsu. You and Aero where having a family moment when ......a cliffhanger ruined it.

Aishou Hisan


	2. Chapter 2

(Sayo POV)  
You and Aero where having a family moment when someone coughed behind you. You turned around to see a Kumogakure ninja. They where wearing a mask and goggles along with a special headband forehead protector that stopped the sun from reaching their hair. You could tell that they where from the mountainous areas of Kumogakure. He drew his sword and said

"Be ready".

You laughed a bit and said

"Your the first to actually challenge me instead of just attack, i like that".

You made hand signs and Aero transformed into a five foot Phoenix, embers falling from its heated body. Aero jumped into the air and started to flap his wings at a fast rate causing waves of flame to come off of them. The kumo ninja dodged them then went straight to stab you. You did a back flip to dodge and then landed a shuriken into his head. It was a substitution jutsu. From behind you started to make hand signs. You instantly copied the hand signs and you both shot a burst of lightning at each other. A large fireball hit the kumo ninja when he wasn't looking. The bird then transformed back into the eagle and landed on your arm. The Kumo ninja was missing an arm but he decided to retreat. You smiled victoriously until your stomach growled. You and Aero went to the town to get some food. You were startled when you saw that the whole entire town was waiting for you with pitchforks and other weapons.

"Go Aero, you shouldn't have to watch this"

you said and Aero flew off. It was for his own good. You walked up and a villager yelled

"Back, we do not want your kind or your curse here anymore. Because of you our crops are dieing".

You laughed a bit and said

"Oh so first I'm contagious to people and now its plants. Whoever tells you this crap is pretty stupid".

Before you could saw anything else you felt something strange. It felt wet. You looked down to see that a pitchfork stabbed you in the stomach. You touched your blood and looked at it, the villagers stood still as well, not knowing what would happen next, as if a demon was going to come out of your stomach. Your eyes turned a storm grey and the black circle around your eye disappeared but was replaced with four black triangles that slowly rotated around your storm colored Iris. You pulled the pitchfork out and broke it in half then raised your arm. You sneered and said

"Repent".

You where running into the woods. As you looked back at the town there was a large section of it gone, burned straight to the ground. If you went there for the first time you wouldn't even know there where buildings there. Your arm hurt as you screamed. The triangles still circling around your eye. You ran through the woods for a while, starting to calm down. Your arm went to a steady thump which didn't hurt but annoyed the hell out of you. Your hair turned a pale white. You where being followed, probably by Kumogakure ANBU now. You heard screams in the back round but they didn't sound right. You turned around and saw a large plant thing coming out of the ground. It had a venus fly trap coming out of its shoulders and its head had yellow eyes and was half white and half black. You were a bit intimidated by this and backed up. You backed into something hard that seemed to grab your arms. You tried to get away but the grip was a bit too firm. A head that had slicked back white hair seemed to lean over your shoulder. The person smiled a bit evilly and said

"Your coming with us".

You looked at their clothing and realized...They where AKATSUKI?!? You realized right there and then that you where dead.

"Why should i go with you"

you said still struggling. The plant seemed to comprehend this question and said

"Your just like us now. An S-rank criminal".

You remembered what you did tot he village and realized that he was right. You supposed that it would be better to be around other criminals since it would give you protection. You shrugged and said

"Sure why not".

The person with the white hair let go of you and you followed them to who knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sayo POV)  
You where running through the woods. The person with white hair occasionally ran back to take out some ANBU. You looked at the two and they where a bit intimidating though you and slick hair had a few good arguments, almost every word being a curse word.

"Oh i never caught your names"

you said, still having some energy for running.

"I'm Zetsu"

the plant said and the other one said

"Hidan".

Before you could say your name Zetsu said

"Your name is Aishou".

You guessed that was now your criminal alias. You felt all secret agent like with a new name.

"Your undead too"

Hidan asked you. You looked at him like he was crazy and said

"If i am, no ones ever told me".

Hidan grunted at this comment and then said more to himself than others

"Jashin, shes still in denial".

You where slightly offended that he was making fun of you and being delusional at the same time. Hidan then jumped away and before you could say anything Zetsu said

"You'll meet him back at HQ, he had another mission to do".

You nodded, understanding the importance of ....you couldn't put your finger on it but you just ignored it. Your stomach however, you couldn't ignore. It made a huge growling sound that almost scared Zetsu.

"How much longer till we get there"

you whined.

"three days without break, five with breaks".

Zetsu answered.

"Do you have any food Zetsu"

you said. He smirked and said

"No but i can still puke out my last meal if you really want it".

Your face paled and you said

"NO no, that's OK, I'm fine now".

You sighed quietly and said to yourself

"Phew that was a close one".

He then handed you what appeared to be a sandwitch.

"I didn't puke it up"

he said quickly. You nodded and ate it happily. It tasted great, especially with that tinge of fish in it. You liked fish a lot. You smiled happily while eating and Zetsu said

"Its that good?"

you nodded, contently, as you finished it. He took one out and ate it.

"It is pretty good, though i still prefer raw meat"

He said. That made you nervous. You tripped but before you hit the ground, Zetsu caught you. You heard someone else talk and it said

"You know you want to eat her".

You sweat dropped slightly.

"Ignore it, that's my evil side"

Zetsu said. You nodded slightly. For an cannibalistic plant he seemed kind of nice. You where getting tired now since you weren't able to get energy from sunbathing.

"Hey Zetsu, can we take a brake, I'm getting tired"

you said.

"Ok"

He said and you both picked a nice spot to sleep. He let you use his cloak since you still had 'human' skin so you could get cold. You went to sleep as soon as you hit the ground. The next morning you woke up to Zetsu saying

"Id like a muffin too".

You looked at him like he was crazy and he looked down at you saying

"You said You would like a muffin".

You then realized that one, you were sleep talking in your sleep and two, you where moving.

"Don't worry, when you went to sleep i decided to keep moving so we could get there faster"

he answered, seeing your confused look. You nodded then said

"I think i can walk now".

You were running through the forests when you both saw a River.

"Hey Zetsu, can i take a bath or something"

You said looking at the river. He nodded but said

"We'll need to move faster though this river will lead us to the base".

You where about to get dressed when it crossed your mind. Wasn't Zetsu a male or was he both genders like most plants. You looked at him and he said

"I'll turn around".

You nodded and got undressed, after he turned around of coarse. You went into the water and dunked your head, enjoying the cool breeze that went gracefully through the valley. You looked back at Zetsu who seemed to be playing around with a plant....weird. You quickly finished, you just had to get the smell of .... plant off of yourself since Zetsu carried you. You got up and got dressed again. Zetsu walked up to you and said

"You smell good".

You didn't know weather to be offended or gracious. It could me he wants to eat you or it could be a compliment. You shrugged, deciding that if you smelt good in the eating kind of way then you wouldn't be here right now. Something crossed your mind...was he mating with that flower?!? You didn't want to think about it. You just kept walking...well jumping since you where jumping across the river, using its current to move you faster.

"If this keeps up we will be there in a day without stopping and two days with a brake"

Zetsu said, a bit relieved that you found a faster way. You and Zetsu talked about stuff like the other members.

"Hey Zetsu, why did you and Hidan recruit me"

you asked. Zetsu looked at you and frowned then said

"Orders is my guess, i don't know the actual reason though".

You frowned but shrugged, guess they where all secretive, oh well, you'd find out one day. The Moon was rising and you where tired but since Zetsu was a plant you guessed that the light was helping him.

"Hey Zetsu, i need to sleep"

you said and jumped onto a rock but slipped and hit your head, causing you to be knocked out. Zetsu laughed and picked you up.

"Seems like i don't have much of a choice"

he said and continued jumping to the Head Quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

(Your POV)[Well your asleep]  
Zetsu placed you down on a large couch in front of a TV. The akatsuki hideout had a kitchen, TV, Couch, and bed rooms along with the cave.

"What the F*** are you doing here so early"

Hidan yelled at Zetsu.

"Quiet, shes sleeping"

Zetsu said.

"I don't give a f***ing damn is she is sleeping"

Hidan yelled.

"Whats going on un"

Someone else said with blonde hair.

"This is Aishou, our new member"

Zetsu said.

"Shes cute, yeah"

the blonde said, taking a seat next to you. The blonde turned on the TV to an anime channel.

"Why the f*** are you watching that, give me the fucking remote"

Hidan yelled.

"NO, you always get to watch it, yeah"

the blonde yelled back.

"Like hell i do, leader always puts on the damn cooking channel"

Hidan yelled.

"Stop fighting you two"

Someone with red hair said.

"Sasori-danna, tell hidan that he cant watch his shows"

the blonde said. All of a sudden a jet of flame came from a door and blew up the TV.

"Tch, such children"

someone with black hair said. You woke up and just looked at them all.

"HOLY CRAP WHO ARE YOU"

you yelled. Zetsu tried to calm you down but you where near having a heart attack.

"I'm Deidara un"

Deidara said and put an arm around you.

"That's Sasori-danna"

he pointed at Sasori. The person looked at you with his Sharingan and you returned the glare, activating your eyes.

"Hmph, Itachi"

Itachi said and walked away.

"Screw you all"

Hidan said and walked away too.

"Sucker"

you said underneath your breath referring to Itachi.

"Huh"

Deidara said looking at you. These people where weird for S-rank criminals.

"Do you like art yeah"

Deidara said.

"Sure, i guess"

you said.

"Cool un"

he said and took your hand, leading to his room.

"Art is a bang"

he said. He then took out a clay bird and threw it, making an explosion. Holy crap you didn't think he meant that literally. You heard a sigh from behind you and Sasori said

"Art is something that lasts forever".

He looked at you with a glint in his eye.

"You can turn her into a puppet un"

he said pushing you behind him.

"I know"

Sasori said and walked away. After looking at all of Deidara's art and almost losing your leg you where all called into the living room. Someone who was just a shadow was standing there.

"Blindfold her"

He said before turning around. You where blindfolded and then had to listen to him.

"Aishou, you will be going with Itachi and Kisame to the Land of Tundra"

he said.

"Fine"

Itachi said. Your blindfold was taken off when you where out of the base. Someone with blue hair who you guessed was Kisame was standing there as well.

"Shes probably useless"

Kisame said smirking.

"I'm more useful than you are fish boy"

you said growling at him. He showed all of his shark like teath and you bared your teeth, showing fangs where your canines should be, but they where small. Itachi seemed annoyed and activated his Sharingan. Your eyes ring turned into four triangles and started to turn slowly around your eye. You where in another staring contest. He started making handsigns and so did you then you both said in Unison

"Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu".

The two fireballs collided and exploded.

"How did you do that"

Itachi demanded.

"My bloodline is the ability to copy other bloodlines"

you said with a smirk. He seemed displeased then said

"Lets go".

You ran up to the two of them, still grinning victoriously. He had to be careful or else you would have all of his abilities. The steel color of your eyes didn't change back though. You sighed realizing this and probably thought that it was some effect from the curse. The group was very quiet, they where probably thinking about things though so you shrugged.

"So, when are we going to be there"

you asked.

"Nine days at this pace with no breaks"

he said. Ugh, didn't sound like you had an option this time. You missed Zetsu and Deidara.....yes and even Hidan.

"Leader isn't going to be happy about the TV"

Kisame said.

"We'll just steal another one like last time"

Itachi said. After nine days of non stop running you where going to be at your destination. You where half asleep and tired as hell so you didn't realize you where on land. You banged into a tree and something white fell onto you.

"HOLY CRAP ITS EATING ME ALIVE!"

you screamed and fell on the ground. Kisame was cracking up and even itachi managed a small laugh.

"Its called snow"

Kisame said lifting you off the ground.

"This is snow? I didn't think it would be white"

you said, they both sweat dropped at your comment. You started to sneeze but the three of you ignored it, only looking for your target who was a powerful person you wanted a scroll from. The job was Kisame and Itachi would fight him while you got the scroll. So they went in one direction and you went in the other. You looked in multiple rooms but didn't find anything. You then saw two large wooden doors and said

"Of coarse, its always in the room with the huge doors".

You walked up to it and saw the large scroll with only two ANBU guarding it, piece of pie. You disposed of the ANBU using the abilities you picked up from Itachi and the ANBU themselves then you took the scroll. Deciding to aid Itachi and Kisame you ran over to the room they went into. You opened the door to see them fighting the guy and about twenty seven other ANBU.

"Itachi, Kisame, retreat"

you yelled. They ran back and you put your hand forward and said

"Repent".

A large burst of wind filled with black mist came from your hand, burning and slicing through the enemy. You burned a huge hole through the village and the room and said

"No one sees Akatsuki and lives".

You where screaming in pain because of your arm but you managed to catch up with them.

"Whats wrong Aishou"

Kisame said, watching you grown and hold your right arm.

"Nothing that's worth caring about"

you said and then threw the scroll to Kisame. The three of you looked back to see a piece of the village gone.

"Must have overdone it"

you said and scratched the back of your head. Your arm still burning as you saw the black in the vein grow up your arm a bit more.

"We had a mission that we have to do now so lets get going"

Kisame said and hoisted you onto his back so the group could move faster towards their next mission.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sayo/Aishou/your POV)  
You were carried to a beach nearby. You saw Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Hidan there. Leader was even there in holographic form of coarse. You handed the holograph the scroll and he took it then snapped his fingers. Zetsu took a smaller cloak out of his cloak and then said

"You are now a full member of Akatsuki since you accomplished your first mission, congratulations".

Everyone besides Itachi and Hidan cheered for you. He then dissapeared.

"Hey, would anyone happen to have any Gauze"

you asked.

"Why would you need Gauze"

Sasori asked.

"Minor injury"

you said. Deidara handed you Gauze and you took off the gauze already on your lower arm. All of the veins on front part of your lower arm and on your hands where pitch black. You groaned as you whispered

"It grew again".

You didn't notice but hidan was watching you and he smirked when he saw the black veins. You quickly tied your arm up and went back to join the others who where ..... playing in the water?!? You where unsure whether this was the famed S-rank criminal organization or just a bunch of children.

"I think shes done yeah"

Deidara said and pulled you to the water. You realized that they where all in swimtrunks and then said

"Why didn't anyone tell me we had to bring swim suits".

"Leader got you one, so suit up un"

Deidara said giving you a bikini and thong that of coarse had the Akatsuki symbols on it. You didn't mind, you where still parading around in your cloak. You put it on and when you came back you got some whistles from the guys which made you blush. It wasn't that bad with zetsu since he was a plant but the others ..... ehh. You went into the water and soaked in it for a bit when you started to feel uneasy. You turned around and saw the other guys on the beach watching. You turned back and saw nothing. Suddenly, Kisame jumped out of the water and tackled you.

"HOLY SHIT SHARK HELP!"

you yelled which made the others laugh. You ran back onto the shore and said

"Something hideous just bit me".

They started laughing harder. When you saw it was Kisame you turned red and stormed back to where there was an umbrella. You sat under it and Hidan was also sitting under it. He smirked and said

"I saw your black veins".

You looked at him shocked but then hid the look and said coolly

"I have no clue what your talking about Hidan".

"OF COARSE YOU KNOW WHAT THE F*** I'M TALKING ABOUT"

Hidan yelled at you. You giggled slightly at how easy it was for him to get angry. You watched the sun set as well as watching Deidara make a sand castle that was ten feet tall. Everyone stood and admired it until he said

"Art is a blase"

and the whole entire castle blew up, covering everyone in sand and wet clay.

"I should have known"

you said in a low tone.

"I did but i couldn't pass it up"

Sasori said in that same calm tone. You went back into the water to get the sand off then got out, drying off in what was left of the sun. You got redressed and put your cloak on, feeling great in the cloak. It was awfully light considering how big it was and what material it was made of. You plopped down on the sand next to everyone else. Itachi made a campfire so you where all sitting around it besides for Hidan who was sleeping and talking in his sleep.

"This was fun"

you said as you looked at the moon.

"You sure your not uneasy about being around murderers"

Sasori asked you.

"Nah, its no.."

you said but where cut off by hidan screaming

"I'LL KEEEL YOU!!!".

You all waited a few moments then you said

"Nah, its not as bad as it sounds".

"Yeah, were not as bad as we sound un"

Deidara said throwing a bird into the sky then blowing it up. You got up and Kisame asked

"Where are you going".

"I gotta go to the bathroom"

you said running off into the shadows.

"must be girl problems, yeah"

Deidara said and shrugged. When you where done heading nature's call you turned around and saw something but couldn't make out anything besides yellow slits. It grabbed your mouth and you tried to react but couldn't.

"Its a present"

... said and let go of your mouth. It then disappeared into the shadows.

"HOLY CRAP"

you yelled apparently loud enough to get the attention of the people in the camp. Deidara and Sasori ran up and asked whats wrong.

"a freak just attacked me but ran away, lucky for them i didn't kill them"

you said growling.

"Aishou, did you always have those"

Sasori asked.

"Have what"

you asked.

"Fangs where your canines are"

he said.

"Sure, Ive ha...Holy crap they grew"

you said in shock. The freak made your fangs grow, talk about random. You walked back and sat down.

"What happened"

Zetsu asked, a bit concerned.

"Some freak attacked me and made my fangs grow"

you said, showing them. They were twice as big as they originally where. Why did the thing say it was a present. The only thing it did was hurt and make your fangs grow. You smelt something and said

"Kisame, i never knew you made sand witches, I want some".

Kisame looked at you and said

"But i made those sand witched a few hours ago, how did you know".

You shrugged and decided to keep your secret a ... well a secret. He gave you a sand witch and you actually found that your fangs didn't get in the way of eating so you didn't mind it much. You had the feeling though that it was not the last time you would see something freaky like that.


End file.
